


There is a code for that

by Bythia



Series: Just Write: Trope-Bingo 2020 [15]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: There came a time when Colonel O'Neill and General Hammond needed to sit down and make a plan to handle the more exceptional aspects of leading an operation like the SGC.
Relationships: George Hammond & Jack O'Neill
Series: Just Write: Trope-Bingo 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897216
Kudos: 34
Collections: Just Write! Trope Bingo





	There is a code for that

**Author's Note:**

> My first idea for this square fell through, but this idea came just in the nick of time to finish the Blackout before the time is up.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the characters or anything of this world. I just borrowed them to play a little bit, and I don't make money with the stories I borrowed them for. But the words are mine, so please don't copy them to use them as your own.
> 
> Have fun,  
> Bythia

Jack had not to wait long for Hammond to open him the door after he had rung the bell. He carried a six-pack of beer with him in the hope that it would make the following conversation a little bit easier.

His relationship with General Hammond was nothing like he had ever experienced with any other CO, but then Stargate Command was nothing like any other base he had ever served at. They were working in circumstances they had no idea about every other day, and it was not the first time that Jack went to Hammond's home to discuss how to circumvent and change a set of protocols of the armed forces because it just did not work for the situations they were confronted with.

Hammond sighed when he opened his door and saw Jack. "Ah, I did wonder if I could expect a visit from you, Colonel."

Jack shrugged and hold up the beer. "I brought beverage for another evening of us ignoring every kind of formality."

Hammond stepped aside and closed the door behind Jack, who found his way into the living room without having to ask where to go. He could not remember that he had ever visited one of his COs at home in the past, but Hammond's house he knew good enough to draw detailed plans of it if the need would ever arise. It had been a little more than a year since Apophis had opened the gate to Earth and Daniel had returned from Abydos in the wake of Sha're's abduction, but it still felt strange to visit Hammond at home.

"Your last mission sounded fairly straight forward," Hammond said after they had sat down. "But I guess your official report doesn't contain every detail of your dealings with the natives you encountered. There seemed to be a couple of holes in there."

Jack snorted. "We had no time to come up with a better explanation about what happened. And that is the reason why I decided we needed to have another of those talks."

Hammond nodded. "What happened?"

"They seemed like friendly people at first glance. They were very welcoming of us, the Goa'uld haven't been to their planet in centuries and they had no fear of travellers that came through the gate. But … they thought Carter was accompanying us as some kind of present to them, which was the first clue that we would not establish any kind of diplomatic relations with them. It was Teal'c turn to play her husband. Or owner as the case was this time."

Hammond screwed up his face and Jack could understand his disdain all too well. The sad thing was, that he had become very aware that woman on Earth had gained their freedom from such a life only decades ago, and that there were still many places on Earth where they were still regarded as the property of their fathers and later husbands. Daniel never pulled his punches when he lectured Jack or on anyone else on the base about similarities between alien cultures and Earth cultures. It had made Jack aware of a lot of problems he had just never noticed before.

"As unusual as that still feels, it is not the first time you had to pretend the Major was in a relationship with one of you," Hammond replied.

Jack nodded. It happened much to regularly and had let to one of his first visits here with Hammond. Because in the heat of the moment Jack and Sam had pretended to be married and they had had to play the part to convince the group they had talked to at the time. There had been no hesitation and no awkwardness during the mission, but afterward, it had led to a couple of very uncomfortable situations between them.

The reports they had written about that mission had been a pain in the ass because they had needed to explain to Teal'c and partly even Daniel why they had to omit certain details about that mission. No one who had worked even a week at the SGC would blink an eye about such a report, but there were people up the chain of command seeing those reports and they would not necessarily understand the need to ignore any kind of rules even for a ruse.

"No, but after Carter was out, they suddenly began to think Daniel was their present," Jack continued. "Because apparently, a scholar is only half a step above a woman in their society. Or maybe even half a step below a woman because women have at least some kind of use in bearing them children and not only being some kind of 'pampered' plaything. And it was of no interest to them that Daniel is married, but then I'm not sure if they believed that. The Chieftain was very interested in Daniel, and Daniel would not have been his first … I don't think there is any other term than sex slave for it."

Hammond huffed but nodded. "You said in the debriefing that they expected us to trade them slaves."

"They were very disappointed after I told them that I owned Daniel and his wife and was not prepared to barter either of them off. Disappointed enough for us to decide to retreat instead of trying to find any common ground. Or giving them time to decide to take our 'slaves' with force."

Hammond frowned. "Nothing of that has to be kept out of an official report, I believe. It will support the decision to strike that address from our list for every one of the higher-ups and those who may come after us. I believe not even Kinsey would cross the line of human trafficking."

Jack snorted. "At least not for less than Goa'uld technology and that couldn't be found there at all." Personally, Jack thought Kinsey had probably no line he wouldn't cross if it could further his carrier or his wealth, but he kept quiet about that. They had to live with the senator at least for a couple more years, and it was better to not agitate him additionally.

"So, what exactly brings you here?" Hammond asked.

"Daniel's lecture after the debriefing." Jack gave a long-suffering sigh. "I was … not very comfortable with the whole prospect of pretending to own Daniel, even without the obvious sexual content of the whole situation, but of course Daniel equated all of my discomforts to that part and I had to endure another lecture about DADT."

Hammond laughed. "I had to endure that lecture a couple of times already. He doesn't seem to understand that it is not on us to change these kinds of rules, even so, I have to agree with him."

Jack hesitated because generally, this was not a good topic to discuss with anyone in the military. He had seen soldiers disciplined for thought up offences after voicing the wrong kind of opinion to the wrong people. Jack had long ago learned to keep his mouth shut and it was not easy to overcome this conditioning. "Do you?"

Hammond nodded. "And I am thankfully in a high enough position to speak my mind about it without having to fear too much of a repercussion."

Jack hummed. "It is an atrocity, but we have to live with it. I'm sure Daniel will learn this sooner or later, but he did make a couple of points today that we need to think about. And that is the reason I'm here. It wasn't the first time for Carter to have to pretend to be in a relationship with one of us, but it was for Daniel. And we can probably be glad that it was Teal'c's turn to play her husband and not Daniel's because I can't see how that would have gone over well. - Whatever, we need to start preparing our teams for these kinds of situations. Not only concerning our female soldiers and scientists but also in case we ever meet a culture which could regard a warrior bond as a sexual bond."

Hammond frowned. "Why hasn't Dr. Jackson talked to me about this?"

"He didn't think about it until today, I think," Jack replied. "I'm pretty sure he made this connection in the middle of his rant because it was suddenly taking another turn than usual. As much as we rely on Daniel in our first contact missions, he isn't omnipotent. There'll be probably other possible problems none of us has thought about yet. But this is one I think we really need to plan and prepare for."

Hammond nodded. "I agree. Not only do we need to find a way to prepare our teams for such eventualities, but we also need to finally find a way to bring any kind of pretended relationship and the necessary actions to uphold the pretense during the mission into our reports without leaving blatant holes in them. Sooner or later that could lead to as big a problem as an investigation into the breaking of fraternity rules or DADT."

"Would have never thought to ever be in a situation where I needed to find a code for that kind of thing," Jack muttered.

Hammond chuckled. "I have this kind of thought a couple of times every day since I became part of this operation."

Jack frowned. "Is this something we can delegate?"

"I fear it is not. Officially we are both off duty the next weekend, so we could meet here again and start to work on this problem. And we could probably use the help of Dr. Jackson, and not only so we can start with a proper list of things we could ever need a code for. He is probably also the best person for an introductory course in these situations for our teams."

"He will be delighted." Jack did not even mean that sarcastic because if had learned one thing in the year he had worked with Daniel, it was that the younger man loved to share his knowledge as much as he loved to gather it. Most times he could be overbearing with it because he seldom knows when to stop, but the few occasions when Jack had had the time to let him go on, it had been very engaging and informative.

** The End **

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the "Pretend Couple" square of my Bingo Card.


End file.
